roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR SSR
}} The SCAR-SSR is an American Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 85 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The SCAR-SSR (Sniper Support Rifle), also known as the FN SCAR-H PR (Precision Rifle) and SCAR Mk.20 Mod.0 SSR, is a designated marksman version of the SCAR-H. It is a relatively modern rifle, utilizing the same operating system and modular architecture found in all members of the SCAR family. The SCAR-H PR incorporates features seldom found in a semi-auto precision rifle and retains the same performance as an Assault Rifle. The rifle is available with a foldable buttstock (SCAR-H PR model) or with a non-foldable precision buttstock (SCAR-H TPR model is the one used in-game.) The SCAR Mk.20 Mod.0 SSR is the US designation of the SCAR-H TPR. However, they are identical to each other. Beginning in 2011, SOCOM decided to replace all their MK11s with SCAR SSRs by 2017. In-Game General Information The SCAR SSR is a highly accurate and powerful DMR. It has high damage and a great headshot multiplier (x2). It can One-Shot-Headshot an opponent at medium range, up to 166 studs, slightly longer than the headshot range of the SVU, However, at range it requires three shots-to-kill (STK) a full health enemy on the limbs, but two shots if one lands on the head or chest. This rifle has a moderate fire rate (220 RPM) and it is combined with its advantage of higher precision and reduces the effect of its moderate recoil to make it an effective killing machine like the SVU. The SCAR SSR has a very low bullet drop and fast muzzle velocity, the same as the bolt action rifles. The default iron sights are the same as the other SCAR rifles, but it's not so useful on a long range weapon as they are on the automatic weapons. It's highly recommended to mount any new optic available immediately. The SCAR SSR functions similarly to the Dragunov SVU. To make full use of the high muzzle velocity and low bullet drop, engage the enemies at longer ranges. It can neutralize an enemy faster than the MK-11 and the SKS, and about as quickly as the Dragunov SVU or faster due to its higher fire rate. The SSR is also very mobile - the user should change their sniping position frequently to avoid detection. Ambushing is also a good tactic to use with the SSR. Thanks to the low bullet drop and high damage, the suppressors won't affect much of the sheer power that the SSR brings to the table. Even though it can two-shot-kill (2SK) or one-shot-headshot up to a moderate range, this rifle is easily outclassed by most of the CQC and medium range weapons if they ever get close. Using a good backup secondary weapon is important to keep the user alive. Or not get yourself in a CQC situation in the first place. ''Usage & Tactics Given its low RoF and high damage, the SCAR SSR is better suited in a more "passive" approach than typical DMRs (MK11, SKS etc.). The high damage in conjunction with its multipliers, faster muzzle velocity and great accuracy allow for the SSR to compete against Sniper Rifles at long distances. However, given that its iron sights are not practical for such long-range engagements, it is recommended that a medium sight or VCOG scope should be used. If if the user can aim well, it is possible that the SSR can be used in CQC, although this is much harder to do and isn't the weapon's forte. PDWs and Shotguns are much better suited to CQC and against such weapons, the low RoF of the SSR plus the likelihood of missing a shot in CQC with DMRs means the weapon is more vulnerable in such scenarios. A good close-range secondary, such as the TEC-9 or Serbu Shotgun would be beneficial to SSR users, filling the gap in CQC the SSR leaves. 'Conclusion' The SCAR SSR is a hard-hitting DMR that can be compared to the Dragunov SVU, both having similar magazine sizes, slower mobility speed and good one-shot headshot range. Its lack of a scope, smaller magazine capacity and slower mobility speed can hinder its performance. Despite this, it retains the lethality of a Sniper with headshots out to an impressive distance, but the higher RoF ability of a DMR. 'Pros & Cons' '''Pros:' * High damage - One-shot headshot up to 166 studs. * 2SK to the chest at all ranges. * Very good bullet drop and muzzle velocity. * Second highest range out of the DMRs. * Relatively fast reload time. * Fast recoil recovery. Cons: * Lower RoF than most DMRs. * Small magazine capacity. * High recoil - inaccurate if spammed. * High unlock rank. * Slower aim-down-sights (ADS) time than other DMRs. Trivia * In an older model of the SCAR-H on the FN Herstal's website, there was a 20-inch (50.8 cm) long barrel configuration. This was later removed and replaced by the SCAR-H PR. * The name SCAR SSR/MK.20 Mod.0 SSR is the US name of the rifle. The international military market name is SCAR-H PR (or TPR, for Tactical Precision Rifle). * The SCAR SSR; ** Can use 20 round magazines, the same as the ones used by the SCAR-H. ** Has a fire mode change animation even though it has one fire mode. ** Has a lower firing sound than other SCARs in-game. * The SCAR SSR was popularized by the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's SCAR-20, the name used for the SCAR SSR in CS:GO. ** The name "SCAR-20" is likely derived from the military designation for the SCAR SSR, the Mk 20 Mod 0, and the 'SCAR' family name. * The SCAR SSR used to be the last DMR to unlock at Rank 85. ** This spot bow belongs to the Dragunov SVDS at Rank 105. 'References' # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_SCARSCAR-SSR details under variants # FN website Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:SCAR Family Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry